


Love bites

by Cheng Dieyi (Negumi)



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: DTK and BlackStar relationshipp through the years, Drabble Collection, M/M, Menciones al cast principal, i just love them so much, la mayoría serán historias post manga, la relación de DTK y BlackStar a lo largo del tiempo, mostly post manga ending, no chronological order, no estan en orden cronológico, simplemente amo esta ship pero no tengo la paciencia para hacer fanfics grandes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negumi/pseuds/Cheng%20Dieyi
Summary: Colección de Drabbles que narran la historia del Nuevo Shinigami y su compañero
Relationships: Black Star/Death the Kid
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Love Bites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893947) by [Negumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negumi/pseuds/Negumi)



Maka se acercó a su compañero, quien casi estaba dormido a la sombra de un árbol. Acababan de terminar una cansada sesión de entrenamiento en su resonancia en cadena y todos comenzaban a dispersarse por ahí.

"¿Crees que deberíamos decir algo?"

"Uh... ¿De qué hablas, Maka?"

"De... ya sabes ¿esos dos?"

Las mejillas de Maka enrojecieron un poco, no sabía muy bien como lidiar con el tema de las emociones de sus amigos, no cuando eran emociones que, ella estaba segura, no se suponía que nadie más debería conocer. Había sido totalmente fortuito, intentando mejorar las habilidades del piano de Soul, habían captado una frecuencia similar en las almas de Kid y Black Star, una frecuencia suave y firme en Kid e inestable pero cálida en Black Star, ambos con un núcleo muy similar, solo tenía que conectar esas sensaciones con la actitud que los otros meisters habían tenido ultimamente para ver lo que pasaba.

"Si tu quieres intentar sacar a ese par de idiotas del closet, adelante, pero no me involucres a mi"

"¡Soul!"

"¿Qué? Eso es lo que es. Se gustan, pero son tontos, no creo que ni ellos mismos lo sepan aún"

La meister volteó a ver a los chicos en cuestión, por algún motivo, el shinigami estaba intentando asfixiar al otro chico mienstras sus armas los miraban a un par de metros de distancia.

"Creo que tienes razón" la rubia se rindió, sentandose junto a Soul para seguir viendo lo que hacían sus amigos "No creo que tarden demasiado en resolver lo que sea que tengan entre ellos ¿no?"


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Kid invitó a Black Star a mudarse con él, jamás pensó en lo mucho que se iba a arrepentir.

Había sido fácil acostumbrarse a un poco más de desorden, de hecho, su novio no era tan sucio como Kid había esperado, tampoco había sido un gran reto acostumbrarse a compartir su habitación, tener música ruidosa por toda la mansión o tener que esquivar pesas pequeñas y mangas regados por ahí, ni siquiera había sido complicado acostumbrarse a tener a Patty, Soul y Black Star gritando en la sala todas las tardes por culpa de algún videojuego. El verdadero reto de la vida en pareja había sido acostumbrarse a una maldita alarma sonando antes de las 6 am todos los días.

El Nuevo Shinigami prácticamente había planeado toda su existencia alrededor de un hecho fundamental: **levantarse a las 8:00, a menos que sea un asunto de vida o muerte.**

No importaba si la noche anterior se había ido a la cama temprano o si se había desvelado hasta entrada la noche, su cuerpo le exigía levantarse hasta esa hora, y aún así le costaba trabajo iniciar sus mañanas, Maka le había dicho alguna vez que él era un "búho", y luego de pensarlo unos días, Kid se había dado cuenta de que la rubia tenía mucha razón.

Sin embargo, su apreciado novio era todo lo contrario.

Black Star era una alondra, con su alarma diaria puesta a las 6:00, sin importar si no tenía nada que hacer tan temprano o si la noche anterior se había desvelado hasta tarde. Si no tenía una misión programada para el día, o planes con Kid o Soul, utilizaría el tiempo para salir a correr y agregar un par de horas a su _increíblemente ruidoso_ entrenamiento matutino, y Kid _lo odiaba._ Lo detestaba por completo, incluso si el asesino no intentaba despertarlo a propósito, era tan ruidoso que Kid terminaba por salir de la cama, completamente incapaz de volver a dormir el tiempo que le sobraba, a veces, incluso tenía ganas de echarlo a patadas de su casa, reclamándole por estafarlo al despertarse tarde cuando recién comenzaban a dormir juntos.

Aunque, ese hábito de Black Star no parecía tan malo cuando Kid salía de su cuarto (envuelto en una cobija o usando alguna de las sudaderas de Black Star) y encontraba un sencillo desayuno de su té favorito, tostadas y un poco de fruta esperándolo en la mesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les recuerdo que esto no esta en orden cronológico ¿porqué? Porque solo lo voy escribiendo según lo que mi corazón necesita uvu.
> 
> No sé ustedes, pero yo entré al fandom en la epoca en la que la gente creía que Black Star era un completo flojo y yo siempre tuve el hc de que el sujeto come relativamente sano y se levanta a hacer ejercicio súper temprano, y ya me tocaba escribir algo sobre eso.


End file.
